


All I Want Is You

by Sammi_Trancy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammi_Trancy/pseuds/Sammi_Trancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And on that cold winter night, The night of the Corporals birthday to be specific, Levi asks the question that could complete his life. So long as Eren says yes. Will he accept the proposal that will forever bind them together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want Is You

**Author's Note:**

> SO I wasn't satisfied with just the Levimas smut, So I wanted to also write some fluff. Though I owe this idea to my lovely waifu Kierra, She provided the general plot so I owe her my thanks! Her tumblr is Levi-sbitch so you should go follow her!~ Shes awesome ^.^ Kay let me stop talking, enjoy the ooc fluff~

It was a cold winter night, not as cold as it has been the past few weeks but still cold enough to send a chill down your spine. The sky was pitch black, the only light being the bright white stars that stood out beautifully against the dark sky and the moon that illuminated the land, casting a light glow on everything.

It was the night Christmas, and it couldn't have been more beautiful outside. Perfect weather for taking a peaceful light stroll. Which is why Levi and Eren decided to do just that. After putting on warmer clothing the two headed out.

And now here they were, hand and hand walking down a slender dirt path, surrounded only by the soft grass and beautiful bright flowers, a few trees placed here and there. 

There was silence between the two, a comfortable silence they rarely ever got to enjoy during their hectic everyday life's. The only sounds were the light swishing sound of the grass and flowers blowing as a gust of cool wind swept past them.

Eren shivered lightly and moved closer to Levi, wrapping his free arm around his torso and resting his head on his shoulder, snuggling into him for warmth.   
The wind stilled once more and it was back to the peaceful silence.

Levi leaned his head against his lovers and shoved his hand in his jacket pocked, anxiously fiddling with the small black box it concealed. He gazed up at the breathtakingly bright stars and played the scene he hoped would take place over and over, his stomach twisting into nervous naughts.

"Levi.." And just like that, the silence was broken by Erens soft voice.

"Hmm?" He tried to sound normal, as if he wasn't just thinking what he was. Which apparently worked since the teen went on.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you a nice gift like everyone else did today.."

Levi stopped walking, stilling in place. The tone of true apology in his voice hurt a little. He had nothing to be sorry for, The corporal was not a materialistic man.

"No, don't apologize." His tone was serious before melting into a softer one. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I don't care about expensive gifts, the only gift that matters to me is your company." He almost cringed at how overly romantic that sounded coming from his mouth.

"I just feel bad.." Said the younger male with a blush, turning to stand in front of his, looking down into his eyes. "Are you sure its okay?"

Now was the time to do it, it was perfect. The atmosphere and scenery couldn't have been better. Levi wrapped his arms loosely around his waist and looked up at him.

"Actually, you wanna know what I really want from you?" He inquired with the lightest of smiles.

"What...?" Replied the teen after a moment of silence, he was expecting some sort of sexual request until his next action came. Eren froze completely.

Levi keeled in front of him, supporting himself on one knee and pulling the small box from his pocket, using his free hand to open it. Erens lips parted in a soundless gasp, hand flying up to cover mouth in pure shock.

"All I want is for you to marry me, Eren." 

Tears welled quickly in Erens eyes and fell down his cheeks. He had to take a few long moments to find his voice, only to lose it again. Instead of speaking, he decided to just give a rapid nod and fell to his knees in front of his lover, clinging to him tightly.

Levi could feel him shaking in his arms as he wrapped them around him, a smile spread across his lips. All fears of rejection fading away as he held him in his arms. He said yes, and that was the best gift he could ever ask for.

Eren pulled back to look at him, tears still lightly falling down his cheeks. The corporal brought his free hand up to brush the tears away with his thumb, looking into his eyes with a smile that soon also spread across Erens face, though his was much brighter.

"I can't believe you just did that." His voice was shaky but cheery. The general shock fading out to be replaced by sheer joy.

Levi nodded. "I know, neither can I." Said Levi, taking Erens hand into his and slipping the extravagant diamond ring onto his finger. Eren gasped and pulled back more to look at the ring that was now on his slender finder, it was huge!

"How did you get this?! Its so big!" Eren inquired in shock once more.

Levi shrugged. "Hanji helped me out. I guess she knows a jeweler out in town or something." 

"Its so beautiful!" He said excitedly, pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you so much."

Levi wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back lightly and resting his head on his shoulder  
"I love you too brat. So damn much."

And they stayed just like that for a long time, though neither could tell just how much time had passed. Both were too caught up in the moment, enjoying every last second of the rare peace until they knew they couldn't anymore. Soon it got too cold to stay outdoors, so they decided to head home.

Despite how quiet and careful the corporal was to get in the castle and get up to their room as fast as possible, he still ran into Hanji who seemed to just be waiting for their return.

"Guys! How'd it go! You said yes right, Eren!? Oh my gosh you have the ring on your finger, you said yes! Congratulations guys!~" She rambled excitedly, grabbing Erens hand and looking at the engagement ring. "It looks so perfect on you!"

Eren blushed lightly. "Thanks Hanji!"

"And I think its time to go to bed." Levi said, tugging Eren by the hand past her and upstairs.

"Oh?" Called Hanji. "Your awful grumpy, I'm the one who helped you get that ring remember. How hurtful." He crossed her arms and turned her head, fake pouting.

Levi sighed. "Thank you Hanji" He said. "Now if you'll excuse us." He began practically dragging him up the stairs.

Hanji instantly bounced back, a bright smile crossing her face as she waved at the two. "Have fun, you lovebirds!~"

"Yeah yeah." Levi called over his shoulder.

And have fun is exactly what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to with the Hanji part. Shes too cute. Comment if you enjoyed! I love reading them~


End file.
